


♦ Paradise

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ Bad Obsession [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, maybe Dean's gay, so what? It's not like he'll have sex with Castiel where everyone can hear them... Sequence to Right Round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> A few people requested me a sequence to Right Round, so here it is. \o/ If you guys want more, let me know and I'll continue this 'verse. I hope you all enjoy it! :D

Having Lucifer constantly staring at you is freaking weird, if not a bit scary. Dean can say that with certainty, since the guy hasn’t taken his eyes off of him since Dean’s kiss with his younger brother. Well, one thing is for sure: it was fucking worth it.

Castiel is also looking at him from time to time, but as soon as he sees Dean’s gaze actually landed on him, he quickly turns away, an adorable – really Dean, adorable? – blush takes over his neck and cheeks. It makes Dean want to throw the bottle still spinning in front of them on Lucifer so they can kiss again.

Luckily, the thing hasn’t stopped pointing at any of them yet, but Dean can’t say he’s not a bit anxious, thinking that Castiel can kiss someone else any moment now, and right where Dean can see it. That’s when Dean finds out how fucking annoying it is to feel jealous over someone. And of course that someone had to be a guy. No, worse, it had to be the nerd and somehow – cutely – creepy guy.

Dean licks his lips, scratching absently at his leg as Ash, the place’s owner, spins the bottle again. The Winchester stares at it, his heart beating a bit faster for no reason. Well, at least that’s what he’s been thinking, until the bottle stops pointing at Castiel. And Balthazar.

God fucking _dammit_! Castiel won’t kiss that guy. He won’t. Dean knows he won’t. Right? Balthazar smirks at the dark-haired, who swallows visibly, and they both stand up, heading to the center of the circle. No. Castiel, no, stop it! Stop _it!_

He doesn’t. Balthazar digs a hand on Castiel’s hair and sets the other on the small of his back, pulling him flush against him, _owning_ him. Dean’s disgusted with the scene, and things only get worse when Castiel kisses him back, cupping his cheeks.

Until a second ago, Dean thought Castiel had just kissed like that because it was Dean, but no, he gives into Balthazar perhaps even more than into the jock. Dean’s nose starts twitching, as it always does when he’s not okay with something. He just can’t believe what he’s seeing, how Castiel allows Balthazar to dominate him, basically _command_ him.

Truth be told, Dean wants to stand up and leave, but, at the same time something seems to hold him down, he knows it will be obvious that he likes Castiel. Right now he can’t deal with it, not in front of everybody. What if Castiel wants a relationship? The thought makes him look down. Even if he does, he has given no guarantee Dean would be on the other end.

When the Winchester looks up again, both Castiel and Balthazar are back on their places, breathing with difficulty. Dean avoids Castiel’s eyes the most he can, but he doesn’t leave it unnoticed that the blue-eyed _is_ risking glances at him.

“How about we change the game a little bit; make things hotter?” Ash suggests.

The other people around Dean cheer, smiling and drinking their shots.

“What do you suggest, handsome?” Bela, one of the cheerleaders, asks.

Ash throws a smirk at her. “Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

“Finally something fun!” Charlie grins.

Instantaneously, the others agree and so the game begins. Dean still wants to leave but hey, they’re playing Seven Minutes in fucking Heaven; things always get interesting pretty quickly. And what if he gets a chance with someone who takes Castiel out of his head? Bela is hot, so is Lisa, another cheerleader. Even Jo, president of the Arts club, would be a good deal.

As the first couple – Bela and Charlie, believe it you or not – goes into the closet, the other teens wait on the outside, flirting with whomever gets in their way. Ash already has a hand snaked around Madison’s waist and, obviously, Balthazar is already at Castiel’s side. Dean pays attention to the first few words, but he turns away when something like pressing Castiel against a wall and fucking him senseless is thrown at the table.

“Having fun, Winchester?” comes Lisa’s voice from Dean’s right.

The blonde turns towards her, shrugging a little. “Not quite yet, but I’m pretty sure things will get a lot better from now on,” he says winking at her.

Lisa covers her mouth with her hand and giggles. “Well, it will if it depends on me,” she assures.

“Oh yeah?” Dean asks, raising an eyebrow and slightly approaching her.

He stops, though, when Bela and Charlie get out of the closet, huge grins spread across both of their lips. Wow, now that’s something you don’t see every day. They all sit on a circle again and spin the bottle once more, this time stopping at Lucifer and Jo.

After they’re already inside, Lisa turns back to Dean, running a hand up his leg. “You were saying?” she induces.

Biting his lips, Dean looks at her from head to toe and yeah, she looks damn hot. So why the fuck isn’t Dean aroused? His dick should’ve given at least an interested twitch by now. He clears his throat.

“Uh, I’ll be right back, Lis,” he says before standing up and leaving to fetch a drink.

On the way over, he passes by some familiar faces, but doesn’t stop to talk with any of them. He’s definitely in no shape for small talk, especially when he has just left Castiel and Balthazar back at the other room.

As soon as the bartender – Ash hired fucking bartenders – gives him a whiskey, Dean goes back hurriedly, looking at his phone and realizing they’re about to spin the bottle again. He’s betting his dick will collaborate with his cause once they’re inside a dark and hot place.

Jo looks damn right scared when she gets out. Still, she seems to like that. Lucifer wraps his arm around her waist and she instantaneously clings to him. The scene is awkward, to say the least.

“We’re leaving. Castiel, back home at two, understood?” Lucifer asks.

Castiel only nods, but Balthazar turns to the older brother. “Don’t worry, I’ve got him covered,” he assures.

Lucifer throws a devilish glance at Dean before leaving with Jo. Bastard. Once they’re back on the circle, Ash spins the bottle again. Internally, Dean’s hoping the thing won’t stop pointing at him. Of course he wants to forget about Castiel, but he doesn’t want to do it in a freaking _closet_.

So yeah, he’s not even a bit surprised when the bottle does stop pointing at him. The reason for his surprise, though, is that it’s also pointing at Castiel. Fuck his goddamned life. Dean doesn’t react; he only stares at the blue-eyed, as if challenging him.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, sweetheart,” Balthazar reminds him.

Dean’s ass he doesn’t have to go! Someone wants them to do this, and Dean has never been one to believe in destiny or any of that crap, but this is just too crazy to be a coincidence.

“I’ll go,” Castiel answers, standing up and heading to the closet before Dean.

Stupid, sexy nerd. Dean takes a steadying breath and follows him, rolling his eyes at Ash’s wink once the guy closes the door and locks it. They don’t do anything but staring at each other on the first seconds, and the silence treatment is starting to annoy the green-eyed teen.

Castiel throws his hands up. “Oh, for crying out loud.”

Opening his eyes a bit wider, Dean is more than a little surprised when Castiel heads towards him and seals their lips with such strength that Dean ends up pressed against the door, and even then Castiel doesn’t stop trying to get closer. He invades Dean’s mouth with his tongue without asking for permission, claiming the blonde as his.

A few minutes ago, Dean would be a willing participant of this situation, but right now he wants some freaking answers. I mean, okay, Castiel doesn’t owe him that – they didn’t even talk before today – and yet, Dean knows he won’t be able to do this thinking Castiel would prefer being with somebody else. Jesus Christ, when did he become a thirteen-year-old girl?

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Dean says, slightly pushing him.

Castiel doesn’t stop, though; he only moves his lips towards Dean’s neck, kissing the boy’s skin with parted lips.

“What do you want now, Dean?” he asks sounding completely annoyed.

“Why are you doing this?”

Frowning, Castiel leans back enough to stare at Dean. “I want you,” he explains as if it were obvious.

And it is. “No, yeah, I get that. I just thought you and Balthazar, you know…” Dean allows the words to trail off.

Goddammit, this is not Dean Winchester. What in the fucking Hell has happened to him?

“Oh,” Castiel says, clearing his throat. “No, uh, he wanted to, but I already had my eyes on someone else.”

Fuck. Now Dean has to compete with not one guy, but two? Castiel laughs at him, leaning in once again, nosing at Dean’s jawline.

“W-What is so funny?”

“You,” he answers without hesitation.

Dean raises his eyebrows; or at least he tries to, since Castiel has decided to _lick his fucking neck_. How is he supposed to think like that?

“Me?” he asks.

The Novak nods, adding some teeth to the tongue, lightly scratching at Dean’s skin. “You are the one I had my eyes on, Dean,” Castiel explains before deciding to leave a hickey on Dean, sucking mercilessly at the Winchester’s neck.

Oh _fuck_. Dean sinks his blunt nails on Castiel’s hips, trying to find something to keep him on his feet as the teen has his fun marking Dean up. By then, the blonde has decided that seven minutes – six, Ash announces – is a way too short time and puts the questioning aside, allowing Castiel to take the lead.

And he does it like he was born to do so. Dean’s vision is blurry when Castiel changes his touches to soft kisses trailing up to the green-eyed boy’s ear. Unexpectedly, he grinds his hips against Dean, making the teen bite down on his lips so strongly not to moan that he can feel the coppery taste of blood on his tongue.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean hisses, thrusting his own hips up to meet Castiel’s.

That’s about when Dean can’t take it anymore. He spins them around so that Castiel is the one against the door. The Novak’s grin is so wide that Dean stops for a moment before holding the boy’s wrists and pressing them by his head, against the door as well. Castiel seems just as happy with allowing Dean to take the lead as he was doing it himself. This realization makes Dean’s breath uneven.

Before he can come on his pants without being touched, Dean smashes his lips against Castiel’s again, almost raping his mouth with his tongue as his hips shift just slightly to touch the blue-eyed’s, feeling him shaking under Dean’s touch.

Castiel lets out a breathy moan that makes Dean forget all about teasing and start rutting his cock against Castiel’s as if there is no tomorrow. That gets him another moan from the boy, and Dean breaks their kiss to whisper on his ear, wanting to see what other sounds he can make Castiel do.

“Ever thought about this, Cas; you and me, in closet, humping against each other where anyone can hear us?” Dean asks on a tone lower than his own. “I bet you touched yourself to the thought of me sucking you off, or even finger fucking you. You did, didn’t you? Answer me, Cas.”

“Yes,” he says, sounding thoroughly wrecked.

“Yes what?” Dean presses on.

“Yes to all.”

Dean growls and bites down on Castiel’s ear. The boy lets out a little scream and Dean kisses him strongly to shut him up.

“You’re such a filthy little whore, so eager for my cock. Want it up your ass, Cas? Want me to fuck you until you can’t walk for a fucking week?”

Castiel screams louder this time, throwing his head back as an invitation that Dean instantaneously accepts, sinking his teeth on it. He doesn’t bite strongly enough to bleed, but he knows it hurts by the way Castiel hisses.

“M-More Dean; I want more,” the boy pleads, clenching his fists.

The blonde chuckles against his skin, licking at the place he has just bitten and moving his hips faster and harder. “You need it, don’t you? You need my cock against yours, need the feeling of me, wrecking you, claiming you, _owning_ you.”

Not able to do anything else, Castiel nods, closing his eyes shut.

“I need you too,” Dean confesses, and that’s all it takes.

Castiel comes with a loud moan of ‘ _Dean!’_ , his body shaking through his orgasm. Dean holds him by his waist, letting his wrists go so the teen can keep on his feet. As soon as he recovers his conscience, though, Castiel moves frees himself from Dean’s grip to fall to his knees, opening the Winchester’s zipper and lowering his pants and boxers hurriedly.

When Castiel wraps his pretty lips around Dean’s cock, the Winchester grips the boy’s hair tightly, groaning with the feeling of his arm mouth. Fuck, Castiel does that like pro, swirling his tongue around Dean’s length and paying extra attention to the slit, dipping his tongue in slightly before taking everything back in again.

Dean knows he won’t take much longer as he starts to thrust involuntarily on Castiel’s mouth, but when he tries to move away, Castiel only holds his hips with strong hands, moving his lips faster. One glance of Castiel’s amazing blue eyes is what drives Dean over the edge. Castiel licks him clean once he’s done and puts him back inside his pants.

“Come here, baby,” Dean calls and Castiel willingly obeys.

They kiss slowly now that they’re both spent, only tasting each other. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s neck as the Winchester runs his hands up his sides.

“One minute!” Ash’s voice comes again.

Just like ten per cent of Dean’s brain paid attention to that, but it was enough for him to break the kiss, staying close enough so that their hot breaths brush against the other’s skin.

“We should do this again,” Dean says, his hands now under Castiel’s shirt.

The Novak boy grins at him, placing their foreheads together.

“I’ve got until two a.m.”

And damn it if Dean’s not gonna enjoy every minute of that.


End file.
